What Lies Beneath
by Ohyes.Bam
Summary: What happens when Brooke finds out her boyfriend cheated on her with her best friend? Will she come back to her friends side, when she needs her the most? Will a new face in town steal her heart? Brulian, Naley, & Leyton. Def. A/U Comment please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am writing this story with one of my great friends Alyssa. We both put our heart and soul into this work, and hope that you all will love it. We will update once a week, usually on Sundays. **

**_Disclaimer: In no way or form do we own One Tree Hill. _**

**_Couples: Naley, Leyton, and eventually Brulian (*smiles* we'll see how that happens *winks*)_**

_*Enjoy._

**What lies Beneath.**

~ Chapter 1 ~

_"All the mistakes in the world couldnt measure up, to the day i thought i could trust you." Unknown._

She wasn't mad, no she wasn't mad at all. She was disappointed. Disappointed that she had put trust into someone, that could not by trusted. Disappointed in him, for breaking her heart. But, most of all disappointed in herself for not realizing something was going on sooner. She knew all of this, all of this was clear in her heart. But her mind was telling her different, her mind was telling her to run over to her best friend's house and yell at her until the sun went down. Her fists clenched as she walked into the semi-lite room. She took in the scene in front of her, Peyton on the bed drawing. It looked as if nothing had changed.

"Maybe you should turn your webcam off once in awhile." She spurted out angrily.

The blonde turned towards her, confusion read in her eyes. "Huh?"

"Don't play dumb Peyton. I saw you and Luke in your webcam." She could see her best friend tighten up, as one single sweat gland appeared on her forehead. Something that would usually, get her to retreat to the blonde's side. To help her through; whatever she was going through at that moment. "This friendship is over Peyton." But this was different. Oh, this was completely different.

The blonde sat there and watched as the scene unfolded right in front of her eyes. She couldn't bring herself to say anything though. For one, she didn't know what to say. What do you say, in this situation? There's not much you can come up with, especially without notice. She knew what she was doing was wrong all along, but she couldnt bring herself to accept that fact. Now, as her best friend told her, they're friendship was over, she had to accept it. Because, the rest of the world was going to soon enough.

She cupped a hand over her mouth, trying to control sobs, sobs that escaped without notice. She was gasping for air, just trying to survive this breakdown. She had just lost her best friend, the girl that had been there for her, through everything. Someone, that was irreplaceable.

Someone that now probably hated her.

She, bite her lip as she tried to keep her crying under control. She knew she had to do one thing, first and foremost.

She grabbed her cell phone quickly, and dialed a number so familiar to her. He answered on the first ring, and just from the silence on the other side of the phone, knew what had happened.

"She knows." Was all that was said, before she hung up the phone.

He knew he shouldn't have done what he did, and he knew quite well that going to see Peyton, at this point was the worst thing to do. But, he couldn't stay away. He needed to comfort her, because Brooke wasn't there to.

And because, he knew it was all his fault.

She heard a slight knock on her bedroom door, before she turned to see such a familiar face. A face, that ruined a lifelong friendship. A face, that could never quite leave her memory.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, while wiping a few tears from her eyes, with the back of her hand.

"I wanted to see if you were okay." He said with ease, as he approached the bed she was sitting on.

"This isn't right. You shouldn't be here." She paused taking a breath in, "especially right now."

"I know, I know." He said, closing the distance between them, and taking a seat on the bed next to the blonde. "But, I neede-"

"No Luke." She cut him off, throwing a finger to his lips, "don't say you needed to see me. Because at this point I don't care." She took her hand from his lips, and threw it, through her hair. "I need to be alone, I need to reorganize my priorities."

He sighed, knowing what was about to happen, "So im not one of your priorities?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course not Luke." She almost screamed, letting a tear roll down her cheek. "You ruined my relationship with Brooke."

He paused, taking this in. Did she just put all the blame on him? He thought. "Whoa whoa whoa," he stated, throwing a finger into the air, "I hope your not putting all the blame on me."

"Luk-"

"Im not the only one, who was in this 'relationship'."He started, "It takes two people, to do what we did."

"Luke, I don't care." She said standing up from her spot on the bed now. "Leave!" she yelled, throwing her hand to the door, "Now. Leave now, Luke." She said with more ease this time.

-x-x-x-

She walked into the café, knowing whole-heartedly that was the worst possible place to go, considering what just happened. But she needed to see her; she was the only motherly figure in her life. She entered, and let out a breath she didnt know she was holding in. She guessed not seeing Luke put her to ease more than she thought it would have.

"Karen?" she questioned, as she looked around the café.

"She's in the back, can I get you something?" a blonde asked from behind the counter. It was Lucas' best friend. Someone, that she had not been particularly close with, but recognized all the same.

"No, actually you cant." She said, sting in her words, "but thanks." She stated, throwing a look towards the blonde. "I need to see Karen." She stated, looking around the cafe once more, eventhough Haley had just said she was in the back.

"Brooke, is that you?" Karen asked, as she retreated from the back of the cafe.

"Yeah, I just-" she paused, hesitation heard in her voice, "I just needed someone to talk to."

Karen couldnt help but smile, she loved knowing that she was the person Brooke came to talk to, when she needed someone. She felt, like she was doing her job, even more so than what was expected from her.

"Whats going through your mind Brooke?" asked Karen in a calm voice, as they both took a seat across from each other at a nearby table.

Brooke let out a deep breath, "Well here is the thing Ms. Roe-"

Karen giggled, "Call me Karen, Ms. Roe sounds.. eh old."

"Oh, well Karen, my best friends heart was just recently broken," said Brooke as she pushed a strand of loose hair to the back of her ear.

Karen cleared her throat, fully believeing the 'best friend' bit,"Oh I am sorry to hear Brooke.. Continue."

Brooke nodded, "Well, it was the worst way a girl could have gotten her heart broken," Brooke paused but continued, "Her boyfriend was sneaking around with her best friend."

Karen gasped at the information as Brooke nodded in agreement, "And she didn't find out by them telling her, she found out when her friend's web cam was on and she saw them together. She told me her heart was just ripped out and stomped on."

Karen shook her head, "Sounds pretty bad."

"Yeah it is," said Brooke. "And when she confronted her best friend, there was no denying it, because the secret was out. All she could do was yell at her friend in anger and just leave," Brooke paused, starting to get lost in her own thoughts. With the sight of Karen snapping her fingers in her face, she was pulled back into reality. "Sorry Karen, I was just so surprised about all of this. I mean the two most important people she loved in the world, ripped her heart in half, each taking a piece and burning it. Can you tell me what would go through your mind?" asked Brooke with curious eyes.

"Well Brooke," said Karen as she sat there for a minute to think, "With my best friends, I've always promised to be there for them, no matter who got in the way, especially a promised back. So you gotta keep your end of the bargain." Karen paused and continued her speech, "But Brooke this is a complicated matter because it all depends on how close you are with your best friend. In someone's point of view, a best friend makes mistakes and learns from it. They can build off these mistakes. Mistakes are good in a relationship. Its a test in life to see if you are strong enough to work off of them. What I am saying is mistakes can be good. Together you guys can find a way to fix them and make things right."

Brooke cut into her speech, "But Karen, why do they both have to work on the mistake if it was only one person who contributed, to the mistake being made?"

Karen sucked her cheeks in, "Friendship is certainly the finest balm for the pangs of disappointed love."

Brooke shook her head and slipped out a small laugh, "What does that mean?"

Karen rised from her seat wringing her hands in front of her chest, "Whenever you figure that out, tell your friend. It will help you both in the long run."

Brooke sighed, "Great a riddle. I definitely have no time for that." Brooke sighed, as she said her fairwell to Karen and exited the cafe, to take a nice walk.

x-x-x-x-x

Peyton sat on her bed drawing, she knew she had no reason to be frustrated with Lucas.

Since, in all it was just as much her fault, as it was his. But, she couldnt help it, she needed someone to take her anger out on, and he just happened to be there. She was thrown out of her thoughts, when she felt a body enter the room.

The blonde looked up to see Brooke standing there with crossed arms. She put her drawing utensils down and stood up, "Brooke please listen-"

"I came here to get the shirt you borrowed from me," said the Brunette said, no emotions read on her pretty face. But, truthfully Brooke just wanted a reason to come see Peyton because- well, she knew she would try and ask for her forgiveness and that is exactly what Brooke had wanted.

"Oh.." said Peyton as she grabbed the shirt hanging on her bed post. She tossed it over to Brooke quickly.

As, Brooke was leaving she couldnt help but say one last thing, "I cant believe you Peyton." she almost whispered, not even turning around to say it.

"Brooke don't do that, I am trying to say sorry, but you keep blocking me out," stated Peyton, sadness read in her voice.

"I have a pretty good damned reason to do so!" screamed Brooke, as she spun around to face the blonde.

"Brooke, I am trying to hold on to our friendship! What do you want me to do?! Jump off of a damn bridge?" the Blonde asked, almost screaming now.

"As long as you bring Lucas with you." The brunette spurted out, hurt and anger read in her eyes.

"Okay fine Brooke, I let you have it, and I tried saying sorry, but you can't keep insulting me about it! If you are done then fine, we are done. But, remember, your the one that made up the promise hoes over bros."

"And your the one who broke that promise." mumbled Brooke, as she turned around heading for the door.

"You know where the door is," said Peyton in a cold tone.

"Exactly. A door, that i will never enter again." she yelled throwing a hand up into the air, facing the door. "And thats a promise." she mumbled as she slammed the bedroom door, shut.

x-x-x-x-x

The broody blonde entered his mom's cafe, and took a seat at the counter, ringing the small silver bell as he sat down.

Upon seeing her son, Karen couldnt help but frown, she knew something was wrong just by the look on his face. "What do you need Kiddo?"

Lucas sighed, throwing a hand through his hair, "I dont know what to do ma'."

She rolled her eyes, playfully, "Spit out the drama."

Lucas closed his eyes, "I cheated on Brooke with Peyton," He paused as he saw the expression on his moms face change but continued, "And she found out today. That was hell. So the whole Peyton/Brooke friendship is over, thanks to a mistake made by me and Peyton, but ma, now Peyton hates me. I don't hate her, I love her. But because their friendship is stronger then me and Nathan put together, which by the way is strong, I can't be happy with the one I love." he sighed once more, waiting for his mother's response.

Karen stood there for a few minutes in silence. She was lost in thought, when it finally hit her, "Oh gosh," she breathed out. She had just realized Brooke's advice was for her, not her best friend.

"Lucas, I taught you to be more responsible then that! Did I not do my job right?" asked Karen angrily.

"No mom, your amazing. Dont ever think that. Its all on me, i didnt take your lessons to heart. I messed up." he paused, eyes beginning to water, "I messed up bad Ma'." he stated, looking at his mom for comfort.

"I am glad I am out of those teen years," said Karen without realizing she was thinking out loud. Which wasnt quite what he was expecting.

"Thanks ma, that helps a lot," said Lucas sarcastically, a smile on his face now.

"I can't help you Luke. I can't just get inside of your heart and see what it wants. That is your job," stated Karen, while rising from her seat. "It's your job, to figure that out Luke." she paused, placing a kiss on his forehead. "I know you'll make the right decision." she almost whispered, as she returned back to her work.

Lucas' sighed, not knowing what to do now. He needed a night to think about all of this. He immediately smiled though, seeing his best friend skip out, from the back of the cafe.

"Hey Luke.." she stated happily, throwing a towel over her shoulder, "Can i get you anything?" she asked, trying to impersonate an Elvis Presley voice.

The blonde boy, chuckled, "No thanks Hales." he stated in a more serious tone now, "I think im just going to go for a walk or something."

Haley sighed, she hated seeing her best friend upset, "Or..." she paused, throwing a hand through her hair, "I can ditch this petty job here." she giggled, looking around the empty cafe. "And we can go play golf on the roof- and maybe talk this issue out."

He nodded, a smile growing on his face, "Okay Hales, we can do that."

She immediately smiled, throwing the towel onto the counter. "Plus, im just nosey." she mumbled, as her and Luke made there way up to the roof.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews, we really appreciatte them. If you have any suggestions please let us know. ;] **

* * *

~Chapter #2~

**"A friend is someone who is there for you when he'd rather be anywhere else."  
**_- Len Wein _

She needed to get through the first day back without either of them. She needed to show the world or at least Tree Hill that she didn't need them. That she is fine on her own.

She's Brooke Freaking Davis, for god sakes. Of course she can do it on her own.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Brooke Davis?" a voice questioned from behind her, she knew the voice well someone who at this point she had no interest in talking to.

"What is it Nate?" But, he was the only person who she had bonded with, besides Lucas' and Peyton.

"I want to have a little chat with you.." He stated, taking a seat next to her, on the grass.

It was lunch time now, so instead of being inside the cafeteria where all eyes pitied her, she chose to migrate outside, she always did love nature.

Yeah right.

"Oh is that so?" she asked looking up from the dress she was sketching.

"Yep, just a nice friendly chat." He stated as he plopped down next to her on the damp grass, "I heard about you and Luke…" he then paused, taking in a deep breath, "Oh and Peyton." He stated, a smirk now appearing on his face.

Nathan Scott, and Brooke Davis were always in the same social group; so they were always around each other. She wasn't particularly close to the hot basketball player when they first began to hang around each other, but when he started dating her so-called best friend, she made an effort to become a bit closer with the boy. She wanted to like him, but from what he showed to the world, she didn't see how anyone could. Especially her best friend.

She took a chance and approached Nathan, telling him how she felt about his actions towards her best friend, and he took it like a man.

Then he did something, that no one would have expected, especially Brooke herself.

He opened up to her, and although Peyton and Nathan had been separated for a month of time now, she still stayed close to him. She liked his company, because she felt that when he was with her. He was himself.

He was somebody likable.

He was somebody she could go to, if she had any issues.

He was the third most important person in her life, and was moving up the notches.

"Don't say it." The brunette mumbled.

"Say what?" he asked, a giggle escaping his mouth.

"You know what Nate." She paused, running a hand through her hair, "Just don't say it okay?"

"Okay… whatever." He said, looking down to his lap now.

All was quiet until one thing was heard, from the bad boy himself, "I told you so." He whispered.

Brooke groaned upon hearing this, and slapped a hand onto his leg, "I told you not to say it!" she stated harshly.

"I couldn't help myself." He chuckled, throwing a hand into the air.

"Fine, I know its true." She paused, looking over at Nathan now, "I just didn't think it would ever happen. He just, he's such a good guy. He's not supposed to cheat on me-"

"Your supposed to cheat on him?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly!" she stated, pointing a finger at him, and making him jump. "Hes the good boy, Im the bad girl. Im not supposed to be the one whos hurt."

"Well-then show him your not hurt." He paused, as he noticed the expression on her face change. "What I mean is, be the Brooke Davis we all know you can be." He groaned as she still looked confused, "Walk into school head held high, be Brooke Freaking Davis; Queen of Tree Hill high. Don't hide out on the grass with all the…" he paused, looking around him, "Outcasts. Your not an outcast, sit with me. Be Brooke." He smiled, as he saw her expression change showing she finally understood. "Everybody loved you, when you werent with him. They arent going to change there minds now." He stood up, and threw out a hand for her to grasp, she took it willingly. Then made her way back into Tree Hill high, head held high.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Nathan approached his lunch table with Brooke following close behind. As the dimpled brunette sat down, everyone at the table gave her a welcoming gesture which made her feel a lot even more comfortable than she expected. She reached into her bag and retrieved a Special K snack bar. Nathan looked over at Brooke and kinked an eyebrow, "Your just eating that?" he asked.

Brooke bit into the bar, "I don't want to get fat!" she told him, smile growing across her face.

"Girls.." mumbled Nathan as he shook his head in wonder.

Brooke bit into her bar a second time, "...are the only things that make boys happy," said Brooke with a smirk.

Nathan nodded his head and smiled at his friends happy attitude, "You forgot about basketball."

"Eh, whats basketball got to do with happiness? All You do is throw a ball into a net. Now thats what I don't get about boys and sports," said Brooke as she pointed a finger at Nathan.

"I don't get girls and cheerleading. I mean yeah, they look hot, but they put on a happy face when behind it, they just aren't happy," said Nathan as he eyed Brooke.

Brooke smacked him on the shoulder, "Hey I cheer and I am happy!"

Nathan sucked his cheeks in, "Oh yeah because I like sitting on the school lawn by myself at lunch time," said Nathan jokingly.

"Oh, ha, that was a good one," said Brooke. "And for your information Mr. Basketball superstar, sitting on the grass is very relaxing thank you very much!"

"Whatever you say Brooke Davis," said Nathan with a chuckle.

"Exactly whatever I say," said Brooke as she flipped her hair.

She couldn't help but notice, two blondes sitting outside the cafeteria doors talking. She couldn't believe they were so content with themselves, after what they had done to her.

"Do you want my bar?" she offered throwing It in Nathan's direction, "I think I just lost my appetite."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass," stated Nathan as he backed away from the bar and tossing it over to Brooke again.

The brunette shook her head and decided to change the subject, "How are things with you and tutor girl going?"

"Tutor Girl?" he questioned, confusion read in his features.

Brooke nodded her head up and down slowly, "A girl and she is your tutor. Add it together, what do you get?"

Nathan's expression still read confusion.

"Oh dear lord, no wonder your failing math! Haley, Nathan!" said Brooke as she shook Nathan in a gently.

"Oh, pshh, I knew that. Me and her are fine." said Nathan in a simple manner.

Brooke nodded as she started to put on a new layer of lip gloss, "At least one Scott knows not to cheat."

Nathan shook his head, "I'll take that as a compliment on my behalf."

"Good, because you know I don't hand out compliments like that often." She winked, and then looked back down to her bag, throwing her lip-gloss back into it.

x-x-x-x-x

The dirty blonde smiled as her boyfriend took a seat across from her in the tutoring center.

"How's your day been?" she asked, as he took his hand in hers.

"Good, I talked to Brooke today." He stated, trying to get a bit more information on the whole 'Leyton' fiasco.

"Oh, how is she doing?" she asked, curiously.

"Uh-" he paused, as he bit the inside of his cheek, "I don't know, okay I guess considering her boyfriend just cheated on her with her best friend." He paused, taking in a deep breath. "Asshole." He mumbled, not being able to control the anger that he had even more towards Lucas' at this point.

"Nathan don't." she stated, hurt read in her tone.

He looked up to her, anger read in her eyes. "I don't even know how you can handle talking to him anymore Hales." He stated, his voice rising, "it's like he has no heart."

"That's the problem, he has too much heart." She told him, trying to defend her best friend.

"Mhhmm." He mumbled, sarcasm read in his tone, "Not even I would do something like that."

"I would hope not."

"He's even more like Dan than I thought." He scoffed. He was so angry at him for doing something like this to Brooke. He didn't understand, how he could do something like that to someone he claimed to have loved.

"He is not like that man Nathan." Haley spurted out, jerking her hand from his. "And you know that!" she stood up now, grabbing her bag. "I cant believe you would say that." She whispered harshly as she began out the door.

"And I cant believe you cant see it!" he yelled, causing the whole tutor center to stare at him.

He jerked his bag out of the seat, and stormed out the door, not looking where his girlfriend had retreated to. At this point, not even caring.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Wanna catch a bite to eat?" Lucas asked his blonde 'friend', as they walked out of their high school.

"No, I think Im good." She paused, taking in his expression.. "I dont think its a good idea you know? I mean people might get the wrong idea."

He winced, "What do you mean?"

"Like, thinking we're together and whatnot." She stated, throwing a hand into the air nonchalantly.

"Oh." He paused, hurt read in his tone, and threw a hand through his hair, "okay i guess that wouldnt be what you wanted right?"

"Right." She stated, looking towards him now, "I need to get Brooke back Lucas." She paused, throwing a hand through her hair, "I cant put my time into something thats not worth what she is."

She hated being so mean to him, but frankly she thought it was the only way to get him out of her hair for a bit. She knew he loved her, but she didnt quite know if she loved him back. She had never been in a 'loving' relationship, she wouldnt know how to handle it. And at this point, she wasnt ready to.

"I just need to focus on her, okay?"

"Okay.."

x-x-x-x-x-x

"I want, ice cream." She whined into the phone. "No!" she stated, licking her lips, "please just bring it to me, I promise i'll be good!" she pouted, throwing out her lip eventhough she knew he couldnt see her. "Oh yay!" she paused, "Thank you, I really appreciatte it!" she nodded, then hung up the phone.

She couldnt help but love the fact that Nathan had agreed to bring her ice cream. He was, in fact her only good friend at this moment, and she needed him. She needed him to be there for her, in her time of need, and was glad that in fact he was there.

x-x-x-x-x

"WOOT WOOT!" she screeched, as the boy she had been waiting for entered her house, "thank you so much Nathan!" she smiled, as he winked at her bringing the ice cream over to the counter. "You're such a good friend." She stuck a tongue out at him, as he smirked.

"Well, you know. Its my job, as your only friend." He stated, cockiness read in his voice, "and plus im not talking to Haley." He let out a chuckle, and retreated into the kitchen, "you want a bowl?" he asked suddenly opening one of the cabinets.

"Wait, back track here." She paused, leaning her elbow onto the counter, "why arent you and Haley talking?"

"We got into a little fight."

"About what?" the brunette sing-songed curiousity read in her voice.

"You." He stated nonchalantly, grabbing the ice cream, "you want chocolate right?"

"ME?!" she screeched halting him from his actions, "why me? What did I do? And yes!"

"We were just talking about you and Luke. I couldnt believe she would even talk to jim, let alone defending him. So i told her, and she-she uh didnt like that I said he was like Dan." He stated shrugging his shoulders.

"Wait," she stated, throwing a finger into the air, "he is nothing like Dan!"

Nathan's eyes widened, in confusion, "He cheated on you Brooke!" he paused, "with your best friend!"

"Yeah i know Nathan." She stated, sarcasm heard in her tone, "But, that doesnt make him like Dan. It just makes him, well Assholey Lucas'. But, not one bit close to as bad as that man is."

"Brooke, you confuse me sometimes." He paused, dipping a spoon into the ice cream, "or all the time. I thought you would be happy that I stood up for you."

"I am Nathan." She paused, taking in a breath, "but I dont need you ruining your relationship with Haley, because of me."

He scoffed, taking a bite of the ice cream, "I just-"

"You just what?" she paused, waiting for a response.

Silence.

"You need to go see your girlfriend and work this out. I am not going to be the cause of a ruined relationship between you two. You guys are just too dang cute for me to do something like that."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok so i am sososososo sorry we havent updated in awhile. This chapter is just me (zoe), i just wrote it and thought i would put it up. Its not alot, but it catches y'all up on what is going to be happening soon enough. Enjoy, and please review. **

**Chapter #3**

_"Never regret anything...because at one point it was exactly what you wanted." Unknown._

2 weeks later:  
Peyton had been miserable since her friendship with Brooke had been done with. She had been avoiding Lucas, and trying to talk to Brooke as much as possible. But, Brooke just wasn't having it, she decided to just give both Peyton and Lucas the silent treatment and put all of her effort back into school, and the cheerleading squad. Oh and her friendship with Nathan, which was growing stronger and stronger everyday. He had apologized with Haley, and everything seemed to be going great in their relationship, eventhough she was a bit bitter about the fact that Nathan was hanging out with Brooke so much. But, then her best friend was a guy so she couldn't say much. She trusted him.

Another person was entering the picture though, someone that would change everyones lives forever. Peyton's half brother would be arriving in the matter of two days. After she found out she was adopted, she had been informed of having a half brother, her mom had told her right before she died. Her biological mother that is. She found her long lost brother, and he is so coming to Tree Hill to visit her for about a month. While Peyton, Brooke and the rest of the gang are just Juniors in high school, Peyton's brother is in his first year of college. He goes to a school only 2 hours away from Peyton, and half way through his visit will have to go back and forth for classes. He is arriving in two days, and Peyton has many things to straighten up before he comes to see her.

Like for one, telling her father.

"Daddy?" she questioned on the phone, her dad didn't call her much, because when he was on the job, he didn't have much time. "Hi!" she perked up when he answered on the other side. "Uhm, I have something to ask you? Or… uhhm tell you would probably be the more accurate term." you could hear her father grunt on the other side of the phone. Her dad was a very likable man, someone that lights up the room with his laugh and would do anything for his daughter. But, he did sometimes wonder what she was up to while he wasn't at home. "Well, you know about Julian and everything? I mean, my brother?" she paused, as he started to say something. "Yeah, well I kinda-uh told him that it would be okay, if he came and stayed with us for like a month or so." she cringed, waiting for her dad to yell at her. But, when he didn't she wasn't relieved but more like surprised, "Okay, Ha! Alright I'll let him. Love you dad, okay bye." a smile crept up on her face and she hung up the phone and scurried off to her bedroom.

If things were normal she would be calling her best friend right about now, telling her what her dad had said and they both would have laughed at the fact that he didn't scream her ear off on the phone.

But, things weren't normal, things were different and she was going to have to get used to things being the way that they are. She was going to have to live her life, even if Brooke didn't want to be friends with her. She missed her best friend so much, but there really was nothing else she could do. She had tried her hardest, but if their friendship wasn't going to be reunited, then it wasn't going to happen. She had made the decision not to dwell on it anymore. She made the decision, to be friends with Lucas' because he was about the only friend she had at this point. She was going to live her life; Brooke in it or not.


End file.
